


We're winnin' 'till the curtain's coming down

by YomiNoKura



Category: Haikyuu!!, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, owari no seraph au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!!//Owari no Seraph crossover AU oneshots.</p><p>One: Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust {Vampire!Tsukishima/Seraph!Reader}

**Author's Note:**

> AHH THIS IS MERELY SELF INDULGENCE!! Have fun with it!

Pause.

You’re definitely a long way off from Japan, where were you? China? Korea? Who knows. You body’s burning up as you’re trapped in your seraph form, destroying buildings. You know you’re doing this, but it feels like someone else is in your body, controlling it as you watch.

-He hears an explosion and a crash of buildings, and he knows something’s there. He runs in the direction.-

Vampires attempt to contain you, but your large Cursed Gear- a lance- scares them off. They’ve run off now, probably to wait it out. The aura around you cackles with energy, and you hear yourself giggle.

-It’s you. He knows it from afar.-

“Hey, enough of this,” a bored voice intones, behind you, and you turn around. “It’s been a while, ________.”

“Kei.” your voice to him sounds like multiple people, and he hates it. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” your lips curl into a playful grin, but your bright red irises flash from where he’s standing. You’ve never had fox ears and a tail have you? What had they done to you?

“It’s like one of your damn temper tantrums from when we were kids.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes at you.

“You don’t change, vampire or not.” you chuckle, stroking your face.

“You’re gonna have to drop it.”

“Absolutely not.” your voice raises at the end of every syllable, and it sickens him. “Why? Immense power is fun, you should try it sometime.” your hand waves to the bare land around you.

“I have no choice then,” Tsukishima sighs, and pulls out his swords. “Drink my blood.” The swords pierce his skin, and he jumps at you.

Your lance clashes with his blades, and Tsukishima is reminded about the past as he looks in your changed eyes.

_“Do you ever think they’ll let us aboveground?”_

_“Not anytime soon. The virus is still up there, and it’s late.”_

_You yawn tiredly, leaning against the tall blonde. “Take me back?”_

_He snorts, abiding to your request. “Alright, lazy-ass..” his arms gently pick you up, and he sighs._

After the brief flashback, he comes up with an idea. He flips under your staff, releasing his swords from his grip. He lunges at you, grasping you in a hug.

“Get away from me!” you shriek, and try to shake him off. He holds on tightly. “What are you-”

“Snap out of it!” he yells forcefully, and you falter. The person that’s actually you can feel your strength coming back- Was it the drug’s effects wearing off? Is it because of Tsukishima?- “You’re so goddamn strong, even back then, but this? This is pathetic!”

“Kei- I-” your actual voice returns, and it’s like vacuum as you reclaim your body. The aura fizzles out, and you drop your lance.

“I-I can’t lose you,” he mutters, pulling you in close. “All this time, and you’ve been alive, and you’re so strong..”

“Kei…” you whisper weakly, and the darkness descends onto your vision.

Not human. Not human. Not human- is all you can think.

When you finally wake up, the first thing you see if Tsukishima dozing off next to your hospital bed. The sight is amusing, the chair pulled up as his arm is propping up his head as he slouches over your bed. “Tsu-kki…” you whisper weakly as you sit up quickly, and his eyes flash open in shock.

“You’re finally awake!” he exclaims, fully conscious now. “You look like hell.”

“Thanks, asshole.” you shoot back weakly, narrowing your eyes. You study his face, since it’s been years since you’ve last seen him well. His golden eyes and blonde hair remained the same, despite shooting up in height and turning into a vampire. His glasses with the thick black frames that you remembered were gone. “Where...am I?”

“You’re inside the medical wing of the palace. Koushi and Daichi allowed you to stay here- they’re nothing like Tepes back in Japan.” he explains.

There’s a pause in the conversation as you both take quick secret glances at each other. You couldn’t do much since you were confined to a hospital bed.

“Hey,” you breathed gently as he traces the indents on the sheets covering your legs.

He meets your curious gaze, eyes softening. “What?”

“Can I- touch your fangs?” you ask, pausing before raising your right index finger up to his face, but pulling back to hear his answer. He silently grabs your hand back, letting you finger run over his fangs. The points proved them to be real, and an involuntary shiver runs through you. You meet his gaze, and you flush pale pink. “So...they’re real..But what about your eyes?”

“Well, I’m not exactly...a full vampire. I don’t drink human blood, but of my creator’s.”

“-and it doesn’t stop the biological processes of the body, not to mention gets more and more unsatisfying over time.” a voice interjects politely. Both of you turn your attention to the person at the door, and Tsukishima gets up quickly.

“Ma’am!”

“At ease, Tsukishima. I got word that she was awake.” the black haired woman quietly states, patting his shoulder. “Is this..?”

“Yes, it’s her.”

“Ah, I see.” she mutters, and walks over to you, standing over you. “I am Kiyoko Shimizu, the queen of this area, and the third progenitor vampire that turned Tsukishima.”

An uneasiness spreads inside you, “Hello, your Grace. Oh- thank you for allowing me to receive treatment here. I appreciate it.” you thank politely, twiddling with your thumbs

“It’s no problem, we’re nothing like the rule under the others. We’re put under suspicion more than the other countries, but that’s not the point.” Those words feel like they’re squeezing at your heart like an icy fist. What did that mean?

“Ah, if you’ll go slower, it would be appreciated. I still don’t feel that well.” you state politely, glancing at the queen, then darting your eyes back to your hands.

“Peace, ______. It is an offer to stay here with Tsukishima.” you eyes widen in shock as the female vampire continues. “All the important ones here know of you being a Seraph, exper- tester, ah,”

“Just say experiment. They used me without my consent.” you manage, almost spitting out the word.

“Well, as a Seraph experiment, we would like to keep you under observation. We know that a majority of the children from your area had been tested, but not as far as you. It would only require becoming out informant and blood draws for observation. We do not require you to donate blood as we’re unsure if your blood will harm vampires.”

“What do I get in exchange for agreeing to all of this?”

“You gain residence here, and food. You’ll stay with Tsukishima, working on assignments with him. We’ll allow you to practice with your cursed gear to keep your skills fresh, as long as you do not murder any of the nobles here.”

“That much? If you’re not joking, I’m in.” you meet Shimizu’s gaze, and hold out your hand. “I would’ve pricked my finger as a pact to hold up my end, but that’s a little too brutal. I’ll need a paper copy later.” you grin, and the third progenitor matches your expression.

“Good to know we’re on the same page. Welcome back to Vampire country.”

It’s been a few weeks after that conversation. Right after you got well enough and discharged from the hospital, you’re attached to the hip to Tsukishima, who doesn’t look all that excited at the prospect. You aren’t either, with a change in uniform color and style, but you try to make the best out of it as you go through paperwork and experiments with the blonde standing behind you, glaring at any vampire that gave you a hungry look.

It seemed that he was under stress that wasn’t from you as well.

You clash with Nishinoya with your lance against his sword, and you both grin, the force of your blows shoving you both back. You spin your lance menacingly, showing off to the shorter vampire. “Last round.”

Nishinoya attempts to flash to you with his sword at your throat, but you predicted it, and block it with the staff edge of your lance. “Nice try, ‘Noya.” you chuckle, twisting his sword away, and slam the edge that met the staff and blade into the back of his neck. He yells, and falls over, rubbing his neck. You spin your lance with your right hand gracefully, compacting it back to its smaller form as a key. “Looks like I win.”

“No way! I let you have them!” he argues, and you laugh. Tsukishima appears, smacking you on the head.

“Let’s go. We have a conflict to sort out.” he states, and you roll your eyes as he clutches your wrist childishly.

“Alright, Kei.”

“You alright there Tsukishima?” Nishinoya questions, concerned.

“I’m. fine.” he growls, dragging you at this point.

“Kei- what the hell!” you shout, tripping and jogging behind him as he continued to drag you to where you two needed to be. You yank away, wincing as you tear away from his grip. “What’s your problem?” you demand, swatting his hand away. “I can walk you know.”

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” he turns and stalks away, and you roll your eyes.

You didn’t think much about it, until Kiyoko visits you late at night.

You were in the middle of doing paperwork at your desk for the night alone for once. Your eyes burned a little, but you were determined to get it done.

You didn’t notice the third progenitor until she’s got her hand on your papers. “Oh, ma’am!” you greet respectfully. “What do I have to offer you on this night?”

Kiyoko chuckles. “I see you’ve melded in with the others well?” she questions, and you nod, shuffling your papers around.

“Yeah, everyone is nice to me, or pleasant. I really enjoy it here.” you smile, thinking about the ones you’ve trained and socialized with. “I don’t think you’ve ever shown up for idle conversation, so what are you here for?”

Kiyoko pauses before continuing. “You’ve seen Kei grow more and more on edge over the past few days, right?”

You nod. “Yeah, I just thought he was in a bad mood.”

“Well, remember what I first said about him? He’s still drinking my blood, but it seems that his need isn’t being satisfied with that anymore. It’s waning quicker than we expected.”

“What?”

“That’s why he’s been so… odd, so to say. You test results also came in earlier today your blood is safe for consumption, but we’re only making you donate voluntarily.”

“Ah, really? That’s a relief.”

“Although, I have one order for you.”

You freeze up. “Yes?”

“Give Tsukishima your blood, and him alone.”

“What? Me?” you shiver. “But he hasn’t wanted to look at me for days now.”  
“I prefer you between the others. He trusts you the most out of anyone he knows.”

You sigh, relaxing. “So, when should I get him to...you know...drink it?”

“You’ll figure it out.” Kiyoko’s words are mysterious, but not at all threatening when she gets up and leaves the room.

You ponder about it the next morning at the breakfast table with a few others, yawning over a bowl of fruit. “Anyone seen Kei this morning?” you ask, and everyone shakes their heads.

“No, check his room, he might be in there.” Daichi states, tossing you a key. “You know where his room is.” he winks, and you flush, embarrassed.

“Thanks, Sawamura.” you grin, and run off into the hall leading towards Tsukishima’s room. You stick the key in the lock, and turn it slowly, hearing the click. You push the door open, and see a shaking Tsukishima. Vials of blood are emptied around him, and he groans. “Kei, what are you doing?” you mutter, and he shakes even harder in self control.

“Just...leave.”

You shake your head. “Kiyoko spoke to me last night. It’s okay, Tsukki.”

“No...I’m a..bloodsucker..” he manages, shutting his eyes tight.

“Yeah, you might be. But you’re still Tsukishima Kei, the biggest assbag I know. It’s gonna be fine, and I will to, because… I trust you.” your voice drops down in volume, and you unbutton your white jacket, shrugging it off your shoulders. “I know you still don’t want to hurt anyone, despite being cold in personality.” You pull off your ribbon on your collar, and undo the top two buttons on your black blouse. “You care, just quietly.”

“Please, just go away..” he groans as you step over his curled up form and kneel in front of his face.

“No.” you state, pulling him up but his shoulders. “This is an order from me and Shimizu. Drink my blood right now. It’ll be fine.”

His hands dig deep into your arms as his fangs pierce your neck while you flinch. He’s crying, but you smile, and give him quiet praises. His thirst is quenched so well for the first time in a long time, and he feels guilty as he can feel the slack in your body increase.

When he finally lets go, he tilts your face up and you watch as his familiar hazel eyes turn dark red. “_____…”

“The truth is, Tsukishima Kei, I’ve been in love with you for a long time, vampire or not.” you state, wiping the tears off his face. Thankfully, Tsukishima is one for action and not words.

His kiss tastes like roses and maple.


	2. Silence {Oikawa/Reader}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooooooooooooooooooooo i am trash

You were nervously pacing around the base, kicking the occasional pillar in your way. Who the hell did Guren even want to put you in a squad with? You were labeled a cantankerous moody rude-

“There you are. You’re going to meet your new squad-transfers from Kanto.” Guren states, popping out of nowhere behind you.

“Holy ShI-” you sputter, whipping around and almost butting into your commander’s head.

“Follow me. Don’t finish that train of thought- that’s unprofessional.” Guren beckons you, and you trail behind a couple of steps as he leads you around the underground base of the Moon Demon Company. “I don’t know if this’ll work to be honest, but if it does it’ll be the best idea. If it doesn’t, it’ll blow up in all of our faces.” he sighs, rolling his eyes. “But blowing up things is what you’re good at, I guess.”

“Who would they put their money on?” you question aloud as Guren pauses at a huge door.

“Four are that are just as quirky and nuts as you.” he retort, then pushes the door open.

“That’s rude!” you shriek, then see who he’s referring to. “Oh. my. God.” your mouth hangs open to the four standing there in the room. You suddenly either wanted to punch something or cry tears of joy.

“Wait- _______?” one of them call, peeking over the shoulder, and you jolt.

“Oikawa?” you narrow your eyes, and the brown haired-boy nods. He runs at you, tears comically running down his face.

“I’ve missed you so! Ever since you left-” he gets cut off to a kick in his side from you.

“Idiot! why did you come here? It’s dangerous!” you yell, tearing up.

“We wanted to see you again, so we worked hard!” Oikawa protests, smiling. “Don’t kick me? That really hurt…”

“_______!” Kuroo calls, running and scooping you up, grinning. “We’ve missed you!” you shriek, upside down.

“Let me go!” you shout, and kick your legs. “THIS SKIRT IS SHORT!”

“No way. We haven’t seen you in so long!” Oikawa slowly gets up, and Iwai and Kenma are grinning as they catch up with the two.

Then they all see under your skirt.

You flush red, and start protesting harder, punching Kuroo in the back repeatedly. “TETSUROU. KUROO. RELEASE ME.”  
Kuroo frees you, and you straighten out your skirt. “Commander, I request you step out of the room for approximately two minutes.” you state formally. “I have something to give the two blockheads over here.”

Guren nods, and saunters out casually, waving. “Have fun. Don’ t kill them.”

“Yes sir.” You smile sweetly until the door clicks shut, then turn to Oikawa and Kuroo.

“Uh, _______?” Oikawa whispers, terrified.

“Oh you two are going to be in the worst shape after I’m done pulverizing the two of you. Shall I give you a demonstration?” you growl, your brow curling as you crack your knuckles one by one before you remove your gloves and hand them to Kenma. “I’m sorry you have to witness this, Kenma.” you apologize, before grabbing Kuroo by his collar. “Time to start with you.”

“Oh no I’m fuc-” Kuroo isn’t even allowed the dignity of finishing that thought before he’s thrown by you.

After some time of destroying the two, you’re resting calmly with some water in the infirmary, as Kenma and Iwaizumi are checking out the duo’s bruises. “Tone it down next time, ______. Beating on Oikawa is my job,” Iwaizumi comments, and you shrug.

“Even after all this time, he doesn’t understand personal space. Not my problem.” you retort, and Oikawa sighs.

“Even then, you shouldn’t beaten me and Kuroo to a pulp!” he whines, and you giggle.

“Tough luck for you, Oikawa. You’ll be stuck with two people keeping you in line. That goes for you too Kuroo.” you turn your head in distain.

“Aw man!” the bedhead complains, and Kenma rolls his eyes with you.

“Please stay still, I’m almost done.”

“Sorry!”

“The point is,” you get up from your chair, and stand in front of the two. “That’s not how you greet someone after three years. Honestly, did Iwai and Kenma not do a good job on keeping you both in check? Not to offend you two, but they’re gonna be in trouble if they keep this up.”

“You don’t have the most stellar report either!” Kuroo protests, groaning as Kenma slaps the last bandage to his back. “We were told you were awful at working together-”

“You wanna finish that?” you growl, and Kuroo shakes his head.

“Seriously, what did they feed you? You’re stronger than Oikawa and I combined.”

“My cursed gear, and years of throwing my classmates.” you state lazily. “Part of that new Fox demon line,” pulling out a charm from your back pocket, you toss it up in the air and let it transform before grabbing it. “Meet Kinu.” you introduce, a pair of rifles with bayonets at the end. “Kinu, this is my new squad. What? Wow, that’s rude. I’ll be seeing you later.” you snort at the guns, and then spin the two together, smashing them together as the two meld into the charm. “Sorry, Kinu’s a talker. Really chatty off the battlefield.” The other four just stare at you in shock, and you cross your arms. “What?”

“Nothing. Kuroo’s just about to burst over here,” Kenma mutters to the other’s protests as he pulls on his jacket over his white collared shirt again, wincing.

“Let me help with that.” you mutter, and slip the buttons on Kuroo’s uniforms in the right place. “Sorry, I might’ve gone two hard on you at first.” you apologize uncharacteristically, and then shake your head. “Training is tomorrow. We’ll have to be on to top of our game to be out on the field, especially after the incident with the Hiiragi squad, and of Koizumi a few weeks ago.”

“What happened with Koizumi?” Oikawa asks, and you shake your head.

“She disappeared. We don’t know if she’s even alive at the moment. Last time they spotted her, she was in what was Shanghai, in China.”

“Damn…”

“Yeah, so we’ll be under supervision for a while, but I’ll have you do something, as your leader.” you request.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks, and you sigh.

“Don’t attack the Hiiragi squad. Don’t.”

“What- WHY?” Kuroo demands, clutching your shoulders. “Are you insane?”

“Maybe. But, I know that there’s a reason why they disbanded from the company. Something huge.”

“Like what?”

“ Seraph experimentation. I got access to files to sort with a few others, and some of them talk about...why the virus happened.”

“Who did they mention?” Oikawa asks, and you shake your head.

“Let’s not. Most of them died already, or reported missing. I’m guessing from experimentation gone wrong.”

“Who was it in the squad that was experimented on?” Kenma asks, and you list them out.

“All of the bearers of the Black Demon series are suspected by me. Hyakuya, Kimizuki, and Saotome, at least. Hyakuya is confirmed, as the battle before last was him as a seraph.”

“Was Koizumi….?”

“Yep. The interesting thing about the Seraph experiment is that some of them don’t have wings- like angels. They’re basically messengers of death, so any kind of animal or being that was believed to be a messenger is a possibility.” you sigh, rubbing your forehead. “Most of them look like they’re not aware that they are results of experimentation. They must’ve used something that erases their memories of any experimentation.”

“Damn….” Iwaizumi mutters, thrusting Oikawa’s jacket to him as the other buttons his white shirt. “This sounds like some deep shit.”

You nod. “It is,” you set your water bottle down on the only desk in the infirmary. “What I’m guessing is that we would never be in this position as humanity if we had never experimented on this stuff- the virus would’ve never happened. Basically, we fucked ourselves over.”

The others just stay silent.

“But, yeah...I guess.” you awkwardly manage, “Uh, rest up and….get ready to work tomorrow, so… fuck off.. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Oikawa feels a rush of affection for you, despite beating him to a pulp earlier. “Oh ________, you’re adorable!” he cheers, throwing his arms around you in a tight hug. You struggle from his grip, turning pink.

“Geroff me!” you gasp, struggling for breath. “Can’t breathe…”

“You’ve missed us haven’t you?” Oikawa croons playfully, and you slide out of his grip using your dead weight.  
“I don’t miss that.” you mutter before taking a huge breath of fresh air. “But, I guess I did miss you all.” you smile, rubbing your neck.

The next few days you end up working together in a team to figure out how everyone was. At meals, you ate with Kenma and Iwaizumi on either side of you so Kuroo and Oikawa wouldn’t have a moment to tackle you. Every time you practiced with them, the better you got working as a team, covering for another’s weak spots.

After practice though, it was Oikawa that followed you to all of your reports, tugging at your hand as you walked to Guren’s office, and waiting until you were done to bother you. You pushed him away, but he was determined not to disappear from your thoughts as annoying as he was. After a few days, you gave up, ignoring him until you fell asleep.

“Are you gonna leave?” you question one night in your rooom as you read a novel on your bed, with Oikawa sitting on the floor, back facing you. He shakes his head.

“Nope.”

“Why?”

“I’m trying to figure out if you’re real or not.” Oikawa turns around, pouting and clutching your hand. “It still feels surreal.”

“Like vampires?” you snort, closing your book.

“No, like aliens!”

You snort again, rolling your eyes. “They might exist, but we don’t know.”

“That’s how I feel..” Oikawa trails off, running his fingers over the hand he was clutching. “Are you really the same ______ we knew?”

You glance to his hands, and shrug. “I...don’t know, Oikawa. I barely know who I am right now. Which side do I take?”

It was about a week before Guren called to his office, where you entered quietly with a pen in hand.

“Sir.”

“You seem mellowed out.” Guren comments, and you scrunch your face in confusion.

“Uh, what?”

“Nothing. They’ve figured out when your team will be deployed.”

Your heart stops. “When?” you ask, your grip tightening on your pen.

“Next week. You’re a support unit, backing my team.”

“Alright,” you manage, and shuffle your feet. “Anything else?”

“Watch Oikawa for me, and watch yourself,” Guren states, throwing his feet on the desk, leaning back much like a bored cat. “Dismissed.”

You nod, and turn around to leave, you hand grazing the handle before you realize what he said. “What do you mean watch-” you start, before you’re cut off.

“Leave.” his tone is serious and sharp, a contrast from his usual casual manner. It stings, and you open the door, and you leave without a word.

“_______!” Oikawa tackles you in a hug when he sees you get out of Guren’s office, and you choke. “How’d it go?”

“We leave...next week. We’ll be outside.” you manage, attempting to breathe as Oikawa is accidentally choking you.

“Really? That’ll be exciting!” Oikawa cheers, dancing around you as you stay quiet. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go somewhere alone,” you mutter anxiously, tugging on his sleeve. “It’s something that’s...private.”

Oikawa nods, his ears pink, and pulls you into the library, pulling a chair for you. “What’s bothering you?” he questions, his eyes boring into you.

“It’s just...what Guren said. He… said to watch out for you, and myself.” you state, pulling your knees close to you. “He wouldn’t explain anything.”

“What?” 

“Oikawa..” you mutter, burying your hands in your face. “You’re a result of the Seraph experiment.”

“Oh god…” he mutters, and you curl up into a ball on the chair.

“I might be one too..” you manage, your breath catching. “Something...not human.”

“_______…” he whispers breathlessly, scooping you up. “Even if you are, you’re still the ______ I know. Besides, you didn’t see your name in the files, didn’t you? You could be something else.”

“I don’t know..” you whimper, burying your face into his chest, embarrassed at your moment of weakness. “I’m sorry I’m doing this to you..”

Oikawa just shakes his head, perching his chin into your head. “Let’s just stay like this for a while. Ignore fate for a while.”

“Yeah… that sounds nice, Oikawa.” you whisper, hugging him closer. "It's nice when you're quiet like this."

"Whatever." he snorts, closing his eyes.


	3. Disgusting. {Iwaizumi Hajime/ Demon! Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi hates you, but he can't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been floating between existence and death for the SAT

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, and all he can see is you.

He hates you with every fiber of his being, but he needs you. To defeat every last one of them. To save his best friend.

You come into view in his dream, smirking as your fox ears twitch curiously. He scowls at you, and you giggle. “What’s up, Hajime?”

“Fuck off. Missed me this much?”

“Yep. You do realize that you can’t escape me?” you step back from him, your tail flickering. He loathes you for this. Despises the very existence of you.

“I do realize that, demon.” he spits the final word out as you make yourself too comfortable with him , your fingers tracing the back of his neck. Even if you don’t use a lot of pressure, barely brushing his skin, he scoots farther away from your grasp.

“Say my name. I dare you.”

“I only address you as what your cursed gear name is. Nothing else.” Iwaizumi deadpans, batting your hands away from him. “Leave me alone.”

“Technically, I can’t. You chose me, and now we’re here. Do you remember my warning?”

“Yes.”

“You still stand proudly with the same people that fucked with the heads of you and your friends? You best bet would finding a vampire and hope they allow you to join them. You’re just a tool to the humans.” 

“How would you know? You’re only here.”

“Well, I can see the results of their tampering quite clearly.” you state, producing a rapier- the exact cursed gear Iwaizumi uses. “Right….here.” you trace the area on top of Iwaizumi’s heart, chuckling. Iwaizumi hates your fangs. “You’re not human there. Watch yourself degenerate because of their fucked up experiment.”

You pierce his heart. Even if it’s not real, Iwaizumi can feel himself in pain, coughing up blood. “Damn...you.”

“Even if you try to act strong, I’m the one that gives you your power to destroy. What they give you? It’s an extension, not a weapon.” you lecture, leaning in close, your short stature a contrast to his. Your red eyes watch his, and you stroke his cheek. “Devouring your soul wouldn’t bring me joy. This chase does.” you explain, licking at your blood-covered hand.

“You’re sick.”

“And you are too. Remember, I’m with you, in body, mind, and soul now.”

He hates you.


End file.
